Death On My Doorstep
by Anjke
Summary: Reid/OC A new face has joined the BAU and over time Reid becomes more and more intrigued by this girl. But Reid begins to suspect there's more to her than she let's on.
1. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

_Jason sobbed in the cold, dark room, shirtless and bleeding profusely from his arms where his kidnapper had shoved sharp objects into and under his skin as he sat tied down with rope to a cracked chair. His eye swelled and throbbed with every beat of his heart as he nervously listened for footsteps of his attackers return. He stared at the little bit of light that shined in from under the door in front of him. Suddenly, the shadow of a person appeared and Jason knew his end was coming. The doorknob turned and the door slowly slid open. Light illuminated from behind the person and Jason could see the shape of a women. She walked towards him and he began to panic._

_"What the hell do you want from me?" he howled. The figure raised a hand to Jason and hit him square in the cheekbone._

_"Shut up! This is your fault! You took him from me, you __**killed **__him!" she accused._

"_Who! I never killed anyone!" Jason defended in tears as his face throbbed._

_The person laughed, "You're weak, like the rest of them. You cowards have _

_nothing when you're on the other end of the syringe." Jason's eye caught the sight of a needle in the persons' hand already filled and ready for use._

_"W-what are you going to do with that?" he stuttered. _

_"What else?" The figure stepped forward to Jason and wiped his shoulder clean with alcohol, "I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine."_

_"Will it hurt?" Jason cried, "Just tell me if it'll hurt!"_

_She shrugged, "A little, the others thought so." The woman then shoved the needle into his right shoulder and left Jason to scream until death took his voice away._

'_**Just turn the page and watch me grow, there's so many things that you don't know about my soul.' ~Down & Out-Tantric**_

"Morning Hotch." Morgan greeted as he walked past. Hotch gave him a small, acknowledging nod. After a long night with Jack's childish nightmares—the time spent with him he wouldn't change for the world—had nonetheless left him feeling in a very exhausted and sarcastic mood. Unusual for him usually, of course, but _hell_, he was only human.

"Everyone," JJ called out, "There's a briefing in five, make sure you're ready to leave."

Morgan rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, "This job seems to just _scream _forInsomnia."

"There's someone here for you," Gideon mumbled. He looked up to Hotch, "In your office."

Hotch stopped, "A..?"

"Female; young with black hair."

Hotch turned towards his office, "Well, she's early."

"Who's early?" Greenaway asks with a raised eyebrow, breaking away from her conversation with Reid. Hotch ignored her and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He looked over to a chair where a girl sat crossed-legged as she read a book and proceeded to flip the page when he entered. She had short black hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a grey button-up vest with a black shirt underneath that was cut off from her chest up, grey skinny jeans with black converse shoes and fingerless black gloves with black and green nails. Her makeup was put on delicately; a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara, clear lip-gloss, and a small layer of face powder—not that she needed it; she was so pale that her dark green eyes were drawn out by her white glow. She looked very young—possibly Reid's age, maybe younger. He had reviewed her résumé multiple times; unsure if he should let another _child _onto the force that almost guaranteed a mental breakdown and physical injury. But she was practically too good to set aside—with a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, four doctorates, an IQ of 180, Et Citra.

_'Just what we need another _genius._' _He thought to himself, but he really didn't mind as long as she did the job well. He walked up to her and held out his hand, "Hello, my name is Aaron Hotchner."

She flipped the page again and looked up with a smile, "_Guten Morgan, Herr_." She murmured as she shook his hand.

"German, is that one in your résumé?" Hotch asked as he walked over to his desk, though he knew very well it was.

"It is, along with the others." She replied in a low, modest tone. Hotch picked up the folder that held her information and opened it. "Second page." The girl noted quietly. Hotch's eyes glanced to her as flipped another page over.

He looked down, "English, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Japanese and…" he paused for a quick breath, "Arabic." Hotch set the folder back down on his desk, "And you're fluent in all of these?"

"Yes sir and my native tongue is, in fact, German. I was going to study Russian but I haven't gotten around to it just yet."

"What's stopped you?" Hotch murmured under his breath. He lifted his head up to her as she shut her book and set it on top of her bag.

"I wanted to get here first." She said with a smile.

Hotch stared at her firmly, "And here you are. Welcome Miss…"

"Coye, Madeline Avery Coye."

"I know." Hotch turned to sit down at his desk and began to read more, "Let's see here… You graduated from high school at thirteen and then moved to America to study at Harvard; by the age of fourteenyou earned doctorates in Mathematics, Psychology, and Chemistry…" Hotch looked up to Madeline who quickly shifted her eyes away, very red in the face. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sir." Madeline.

Hotch set the folder back on his desk, "Welcome to the BAU. There's a meeting for the case briefing—I'll introduce you either there or on the plane—you brought your Go-Away bag?" Madeline gave him a quick nod with blushing cheeks. She looked like a teenager getting ready to drive for the first time—though she didn't look much older then that anyways. "Good, see you there."

Madeline sat in a chair, again cross-legged, reading her book as she waited for the others to arrive. She trialed her thumb down the side of the book to keep her eyes aligned with the letters on the page, only to pause to put the short strands of short hair that had fallen back behind her ear.

"Is it a good book?" Madeline looked up.

She smiled at the black haired, Caucasian woman, like herself, who stood across the table from her, "Yes, it is. The author did a wonderful job with writing from Death's perspective."

The woman turned to her, "What's it called?"

"_The Book Thief_, this is my fourth time reading it."

"Fourth? You're kidding?"

Madeline shook her head no, "I usually do that. It's kind of one of my habits."

She grinned at her, "Well, then." She leaned over the table and held out her hand, "My name's Elle Greenaway. But just call me Greenaway."

"My name is Madeline Coye." She took Elle's hand in hers firmly.

"How old are you?" Elle asked.

Madeline opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by JJ as she entered the room with a file in-hand and the rest of the team close behind her. JJ grabbed the remote control for the screen.

"We've got four deaths in Auburn, Maine." She gave the remote button a small push and a picture popped up on the screen, making Garcia wince. An image of a young, brown haired male from the shoulders up that had bleed from every opening of his head possible. "This one is a male, Jason Copper, 19, college student. He had been missing for three weeks before his body was found placed in front of an Intensive Care Unit beaten and starved. COD was guessed to be from blood loss and malnutrition—along with the three others that were found placed near the same ICU. They all had large traces of Heparin in their systems; this one will be sent to be autopsied, though they're waiting for us to get there first." JJ pushed the button again, this time it was a picture of the mid-torso, the same boy. There were small plastic pieces and little electronic bits that had cut into his arms and a note on his chest.

"The pieces look like they came from a child's toy." Reid commented.

"They did; a small, remote controlled ambulance car. Our Unsub broke it into multiple broken parts a shoved them into the victim along with a tiny note that was pinned to the skin of him." JJ read directly from the file she held and clicked the controller again. The screen zoomed in on the note written in delicate cursive. It read; _'Another gift to you, for what you took from me.'_

"The car pieces are a symbol the Unsub left for us. He wants to lead us to something." Morgan added.

"Most people wouldn't know how to even use Heparin without some kind of medical background." Gideon said.

"And by the trails of blood that come out of the wounds, our victim died after this torture. What Jason Copper was in school for? What was his future job?" Madeline spoke. All heads turned toward the newest voice of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Madeline gave them all a two-fingered salute accompanied by a cocky smile.

"He was, uh," JJ looks down, "He was training to become a First Responder, similar to the other victims." She pushed a few buttons and three more pictures came onto the screen—all brown haired males with foreign objects shoved into their limbs. "Three of them were going to be Obstetricians. They're all within the age of 18 through 22."

Madeline rested her elbow on the table, "The note that was left behind looks, to me, like in was written with a steady hand. See how it's small and neat? That leads me to believe this person was _very_ relaxed or…"

"Our Unsub's a woman." Reid stated.

Madeline smiled at him, "Precisely."

Garcia scribbled in her small notebook, "Creepy women who have medical backgrounds and a taste for doctors-to-be in Auburn." She stood up, "See you guys when you get back home!"

"Bye baby girl." Morgan said with a small wink. Garcia giggled.

Gideon glanced at Coye and then at Hotch questioningly, "Would you mind…?"

Hotch gestured to Madeline, "Everyone, this is Madeline Coye. Coye, everyone." He then stood up from his seat, "We're up in 20."

The team began to exit the room and as Reid passed by Morgan nudged him, "Looks like Hotch found you a playmate."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Shut up!"

On the plane everyone took their places and readied themselves for the flight to Maine. Coye sat in a seat by herself as she read quietly next to a window. It was the late afternoon and the sun felt good shining in on her porcelain skin.

"You're much farther than you were when we spoke in the briefing room." Madeline looked up the Elle who stood next to the table she sat at.

"Yes, almost finished with the book." Madeline said with a small chuckle.

Elle gestured to the seat, "May I?"

"Of course!"

Elle set a coffee down in front of Madeline as a welcome gesture and Madeline nodded her thank you. "Don't you ever get sick of reading so much?"

Madeline shook her head, "Never. I love to read."

"You know," Greenaway pointed her thumb over to Reid who sat across from them, "Reid over there can read pretty fast too." Reid looked over to the two. "How many words per, whatever, was it again?" she asked him.

Reid coughed, "Uh, 20,000 per _minute_."

Madeline's eyes widened, "You… Actually read faster than me."

"You look surprised?" Elle questioned.

Madeline looked at her, "Well, I have never met anyone who could read faster than me."

"How fast do you read?" Reid curiously asked.

"Approximately 17,000 words per minute, though I haven't been tested in years."

"Really," Morgan said from his seat next to Reid. He looked back at Reid, "I think Hotch found your soul mate."

Reid stuttered, "W-what? Morgan!" Madeline smiled and giggled quietly to herself. She suddenly felt the plane move forward, they were taking off.

"Where are you from?" Elle asked.

"Niedersachen, Germany."

"Germany? That means you speak German, right?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, among a few other languages." Madeline said as she sipped her coffee and nearly burned her tongue.

"Careful, it's hot." Greenaway joked.

Madeline smiled sarcastically, "Thanks, I'll be more cautious next time."

"That you will." Morgan noted.

Reid's attention was still on Madeline's abilities, "How many other languages?"

Madeline quickly counted in her head, "Seven."

"Is there anything you're specialized in?" Elle questioned.

"Tae Kwon Do, I guess."

"You guess? What rank are you?"

Madeline averted eye-contact, "Black belt."

"Black belt? I'd like to see that." Morgan chuckled.

Madeline smiled, "Maybe I'll demonstrate that for you sometime then, if you'd like."

"I _would_ like that."

"Alright you two, let's flirt _after _we catch this guy." Elle teased.

"Girl," Madeline corrected, "It's most likely a girl."

"Woman, to be specific." Reid added. Madeline shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Lord." Elle sighed.

"I know, remember of how it was with just one of them?" Morgan said.

"What are you trying to say?" Madeline questioned.

"Nothing, I…"

"Am I annoying to you?"

"No, it's just…"

"It's just what? I bother you?"

Greenaway sighed, "Yes, I remember."

Morgan jumped at the chance to escape the conversation, "I'm gonna go listen to some music or sleep while I can."

"Yeah, this might be a long case." Elle groaned and put her chin on the table, "So much for my weekend."

"Aww," Madeline patted her head, "You'll always have next weekend."

Elle stood, "Well, it was nice having this little chat with you but I think I hear JJ calling me." Madeline hid a laugh and nodded at her that she understood. She opened her book and began to read again.

"I think they like you."

Madeline looked up to Reid, "You think so?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Morgan usually goes to 'sleep' much earlier in the conversation than that."

Madeline laughed, "Well, I'm glad I made a good first impression."

"I think you did."

Madeline smiled, "Thank you."

"My name's Spencer, Spencer Reid."

Madeline held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Reid." She said, quickly catching on to calling everyone by their last names.

He took her hand and shook it firmly, "You too."

_**Would she hear me if I called her name? Would she hold me if she knew my shame? ~Tears Don't Fall-Bullet for My Valentine**_


	2. Hidden Insanity

'_**Count me in and I'll be the one to take the knife out of your spine.' ~Framing Hanley-Count Me In**_

It wasn't long before they reached Maine and the team set up a room at the local police station for briefing. Hotch, Gideon, Reid, Coye and Morgan then went off to the ICU to take a look at the crime scene, while JJ and Greenaway stayed behind to go over other evidence at the local police station.

When they arrived at the scene of the crime the body was still in the same place it was when a nurse had stumbled upon it on her way to her car.

"How did the Unsub drop off the body without getting caught on video?" Reid asked as he stared up at a surveillance camera.

A man in uniform walked up, "He didn't."

"_She _didn't." Coye corrected as she knelt over the lifeless body.

The stared down at her for a moment and then turned to Hotch, "I'm Officer Charles Hansen, the Chief of Police here in Auburn."

"I'm Special Agent Hotchner, this is Special Agent Morgan and Gideon." Gideon shook the officer's hand. "And this is Doctor Reid and Coye." Coye stopped what she was doing for a second, confused.

Officer Hansen looked down at Coye, "Youguys are _doctors_?"

Madeline looked away and murmured, "I guess…" Morgan nudged her with his foot. "I mean, yes!" She glanced over her shoulder, "Isn't that right Reid?"

"I, uh, yeah, I'm… a doctor." Reid stuttered. Hansen didn't look very assured.

"You said the Unsub was caught on camera?" Morgan asked Officer Hansen.

"Yeah, I'll tell them to get it ready for you." Hansen replied, taking his walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Morgan, have the JJ send the video to Garcia. See if she can get anything." Hotch instructed.

"10-4." Hansen spoke. He turned to Morgan, "Alright, follow me inside and we'll go get it."

"Look here," Reid said as he pointed to the hands of the young man, "There's no sign of a struggle but there is bruising on his wrists."

"And his ankles too," Coye squatted down next to Reid, "I think he was bound to a chair or bed."

"Because of the patterns of the bruises." Reid asked. Madeline nodded.

"Hotch," Coye called, "What about the nurse who found the body?"

Hotch looked down on Coye, "What about her?"

"All of the bodies were found here, how many different people found each body? Or was it the same nurse?"

"We'd have to check."

"Do you think the nurse could be involved?" Gideon asked.

"Either that or the Unsub meant for her to find the bodies. The question is why."

"Let's go talk to the nurse then." Gideon suggested. Hotch nodded in agreement and then suddenly his phone rang.

Hotch put it on speaker, "What do you have?"

"Nothing but there was another kidnapping." JJ huffed.

"When, just now?"

"Actually, two days ago. A Nathan Limburg: recently graduated from college, he was to start work to be a doctor yesterday. The kid's mom called in when he didn't show. She thought he just was out partying or something, apparently."

"Alright," Hotch hung up his phone and turned towards the others. "Let's go see what we can get from the nurse."

They then walked inside and up to the front desk, asking for the name and location of where the nurse was. The lady behind the desk did as told and gave them a room number and name.

"Ms. Catherine Anderson?" Coye said giving a small knock on the wall as they entered room 312.

A young woman looked over at them from the bedside she stood at, "That's me, and call me Katie."

Hotch flashed his badge, "Agent Hocthner, FBI. May I ask you a few questions?"

Katie's expression changed automatically, "This is about those dead guys I found, isn't it?"

"Just how many did you find?" Morgan questioned.

"Three: the first two and the last." Katie answered, looking very worried.

Coye peeked over her shoulder at the pregnant woman in the bed behind her, "You're a Midwife?"

"Uh-huh, fresh out of college by a year." Katie said with a nod.

A thought surfaced in Reid's head, "Have you ever had a patient who's had a miscarriage?"

Katie nodded, "Quite a few,"

Madeline caught on, "What about stillborn's?"

Katie sighed, "Only one boy, it was very sad. The mother had some…mental issues. She didn't handle it well."

"Do you remember her name?" Reid asked.

"I'm sorry I don't, it was a little after I started here."

"Not even the date?"

Katie shook her head, "Again, I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Katie." Hotch said as he walked out of the room.

"You're calling Garcia?" Gideon said as Hotch dialed.

"Yes, I think we just found the answer to our question."

"Our Unsub has a kid?"

"No," Coye spoke, "Our Unsub _had _a kid and blames Katie for it."

"Garcia, look for women with some type of mental illness." Hotch instructed.

"Yes sir," Garcia piped as she typed. "Okay, that only takes away seven from the _fifty _I had before. I'm gonna need more than that, Sugar."

"With stillborn's,"

"Oh, well you cut the list in half." Garcia said, almost surprised by how many had disappeared. "Twenty seven left!"

"Did you get anything from the video?"

"Only that this girl is five foot four and Caucasian."

"Did you…"

"Already did, Honey, and still not much less." Garcia cut him off, "You didn't really think I wouldn't have thought of that yet, did you?"

"We'll update you if we get anything." And with that Aaron shut his phone.

"What, no goodbye?" Coye toyed.

Hotch ignored her, "We're gonna have to question the victims families for more information, but it's getting late. I think we should call it a night."

"What if the Unsub comes back here to drop off another body?" Coye said, "Shouldn't someone stay here to keep watch?"

"I'll stay," Gideon volunteered, "I'd like to catch this guy red-handed." Madeline opened her mouth to correct him on the gender but Jason gave her a look that made her think twice.

"Alright," Hotch sighed, "Everyone else, go get some sleep."

"Doubtful," Reid heard Madeline mumble as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Do you not sleep well?" Spencer asked.

"Hmm, uh," Madeline stuttered, caught off-guard someone had heard her. "No I sleep fine, why?" Reid didn't know how to answer. "Well, see you tomorrow then." Coye waved as she walked away.

The next morning came quickly and the team quickly reassembles at the police station before running off to solve the case.

"So, Gideon got nothing, huh?" Morgan said as he stretched.

"No, which means Nathan could still be alive." Hotch said, walking into the room.

"So are we gonna get some answers from the victims families or what?" Madeline said through a wide yawn.

Gideon sighed, "I'll take Morgan and Elle to go question Nathan's family."

"And I'll go to the Coppers'." Hotch claimed. "Reid, Coye, you're with me."

Coye knocked lightly on the door and it opened almost immediately. A small, thin, brown-haired Caucasian woman in her late forties answered her hail.

"Can I help you?" her voice sounded depressed and frail.

"Yes, are you Mrs. Aileen Copper? Jason Coppers' mother?" Madeline asked sweetly.

The woman nodded and open the door more, "I am, what is it that you need?"

"I'm Special Agent Hocthner and this is Doctor Reid and Coye. We would just like to ask you a few questions about Jason's whereabouts and other things he was involved in." Hotch stated firmly.

"May we come in?" Madeline piped in.

"Of course." Aileen moved aside, "Come right in." They followed Aileen into the living room where Coye studied the photos around her.

"Mrs. Copper, do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt Jason?" Reid asked.

She shook her head, "No, Jason was friends with everyone. He was going to college to get a good job to support his family."

"Support his family?" Hotch repeated.

"Jason had a daughter." Madeline stated factually as she held a photo in her hand. She turned around and looked at Aileen Copper, "How old is she?"

Aileen's face grew grim, "Eight months in a few days. Her name's Macy. She's with her mother, Cheryl, in West Brook right now." Madeline's face looked concerned.

"Reid," Coye whispered, "Think; if our Unsub wants revenge of her lost child ad she's mentally unstable, isn't there any possibility that she's after the children too?"

Reid thought, "It makes sense, she wants to replace her own lost child while getting back at the people she blames for losing the baby in the first place."

"My point exactly," Coye agreed, "Call Gideon and see if Nathan has a kid. It may be in danger." Reid nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"What?" Aileen questioned, "Why could Macy be a part of this?"

"It's hard to say, Mrs. Copper. There's a chance she isn't, but we have to look into anything that may help us, okay?" Aileen nodded. "Now," Madeline spoke softly, "Was there anyone new your son or daughter-in-law has met recently that has seemed questionable to you? Enough for one of them to bring it up to you. Most likely, the person would be interested or maybe involved with Macy."

Aileen shrugged, "Cheryl and I weren't close, and we only talked if Jason was around. The only time I really saw Macy was if Jason brought her over." She stopped to think. "But there was a time, about four weeks ago just before Jason had gone missing. Cheryl had called me asking if she could come over and spend the night. Jason was staying late at school to study and she didn't want to be alone."

"Did she explain why?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, she said a woman had walked up to her while she was at the park with Macy. She kept making these _odd _comments about her own baby boy and Macy, even though she was alone. And she wouldn't stop asking about Macy's father."

"What did the woman say that made her sound odd?" Coye questioned.

Aileen sighed, "The woman made it seem like she had an infant at home but when Cheryl asked her if her baby was at home she said no and nothing else. And then the woman asked Cheryl if she could hold Macy and Cheryl let her, but then the woman almost didn't give her back! She went on and on about how her son wouldn't have ever looked like Macy and how Macy was so… _deploring_, I think the word was."

"Deploring?" Coye spoke.

"Yes, and when Cheryl finally got her back the woman wouldn't leave her side. She followed her straight home and even stood in the driveway for ten minutes after Cheryl had gone inside. She was afraid to stay at her own house so I let her come here."

"How old was this woman?" Hotch asked.

"Cheryl said she looked older than her but younger than me. She had, uh, blue eyes and brown hair."

"Hey, guys?" Reid spoke, "Nathan has a one year old boy, Keith, and he's just gone missing. Gideon said Nathan's wife came across a woman identical to the one Mrs. Copper just described."

"_Shieβ__,_" Coye swore a foreign word.

"Thank you, Ms. Copper, I think we have all we need." Hotch said. She then walked towards the door with the others.

"What do you have?" Hotch asked.

"Tell Garcia search hospital records of women who've had miscarriages but it went undiagnosed exactly why. And see if she can get a list of nurses who worked with each one." Reid quickly opened his phone again and dialed for Penelope.

Coye crossed her arms and huffed, "Is something wrong, Coye?" Hotch asked.

"No, of course not. We're gonna catch this _Hündin_, right?" Madeline said for self-confidence.

"If I assume correctly and 'Hoon-dine' means bitch, than yes." Hotch nodded, "We'll catch her."

Reid turned to his the others, "We have a few names, but too many to know who we're looking for."

"Pinpoint it down to women with medical knowledge, and she may have dropped out of school." Madeline ordered.

Reid followed instructions, "We've got two."

"Blue eyes, brown hair, twenties to thirties?" Hotch asked.

Reid repeated the description to Garcia, "Mrs. Kelly Wilson, Eastport, house number 236 on Mulberry Avenue."

"Call the police and tell them to meet us there!" Hotch said.

Hotch, Reid and Coye then jumped in the car and raced to their destination with blaring sirens and flashing lights.

They reached the small, yellow, beat-down home in no time at all, almost in-sync with the other policemen. And Hotch knocked loudly on the door,

"Mrs. Wilson, this is the FBI. Open the door!" Silence left him with no option.

"I got it." Madeline stepped back a foot and then kicked the door as hard as possible—it fell over without question. They quickly raided the home and found no trace of anyone.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear." Reid sighed, "Is there anyway she could've…"

"Shh!" Coye hushed him as she pointed to a small open closet door that had a stairway inside. Madeline bravely went first and descended down into the cold, dark basement with the others close behind. Just as she rounded the corner she nearly trampled Kelly as she held the missing child in her arms. Madeline put up her gun, "Don't move!" Reid quickly moved forward and took Macy from Kelly Wilson's hands.

"No!" Kelly screamed and grabbed at Reid, "Don't take my baby!"

"Mrs. Wilson, where is Nathan Limburg?" Hotch demanded, blocking her way to the baby.

"No, no, no! That'smy baby! I won't let you take my baby boy!"

"Hey, Hotch!" Coye called, "There's _another _room down here." Coye slowly turned the knob, gun drawn, and poked her head inside. She let out a breath of relief, "It's Nathan, and he's alive." Madeline put away her gun and stepped toward the man tied down to a broken down, wood chair. He mumbled softly under the duct tape that was over his mouth, "It's alright Nathan. My name is Madeline Coye, I'm with the FBI." She began to untie him, "You're gonna be okay."

Hotch stepped behind Kelly and handcuffed her, "You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Keith Limburg and the murder of four others." He then handed her over to another cop who led her upstairs while he called JJ. Two other policemen walked up behind Madeline and quickly took over. She stepped out of the room with a feeling of accomplishment.

"Hey, that's my watch! No, don't put that in your mouth." Reid whispered to baby Keith. Coye walked over to Reid who now cooed at the babbling child.

"He's pretty cute, huh?" She said as rubbed Keith's cheek. Keith wailed with excitement.

"And so _tiny_, I've never seen something so small." Reid said, almost sounding as if he was studying the baby.

"Haven't you held an infant before?"

"Not really."

Madeline smiled, "Well, I'm sure his mommy will want him back. We should head upstairs." Reid looked up to Coye with a smile and nodded in agreement.

On the plane back home everyone settled in their places. Reid went to lie down and take a small nap when he noticed Coye sitting by herself looking out the window sullenly. Morgan poked Reid from the seat next to him,

"Why don't you go ask what's wrong?" he whispered through the quietness of others.

"I-I don't know, I…"

"Dude," Morgan stopped him, "It really wasn't a question." Reid sighed and walked over to Coye, sitting down across the table from her.

Madeline glanced over at him, "Hey Reid."

Reid cleared his throat, "Are you okay?"

"I…" She sighed and looked away. "Do you think I did well today?"

"Yeah, of course you did." Reid assured, "You were just fine."

"You're positive?" Coye asked as she gave him a curious stare.

"Yes, I'm positive." Reid answered. "Why, is something bothering you?"

Madeline opened her mouth to answer but was cut off, once again, by JJ, "Hey, are you two up for happy hour with Garcia, Morgan, Elle and I after we get home?"

Reid yawned, "Alright,"

JJ laughed, "You sure, Spence? You look pretty beat." Reid nodded his assurance. "What about you, Coye?"

"Sounds like fun." Madeline smiled past her insecurity.

'_**Say so long to innocence from underneath the evidence. You taste like Heaven, but God knows you're built for sin.' ~Framing Hanley-Built For Sin**_


	3. Happy Hours

'_**Round one, I swear to God I do it for fun! Just a dead man walking with a double barrel shotgun!' ~Five Finger Death Punch-Dying Breed**_

While music raved at the local Quantico bar where some of the Behavior Analyst Unit's finest were finishing up the late night hours together another kidnapping had taken place to replace what this man had never been given.

Morgan was just finally walking back over to the table where the others sat after a short dance with a stranger when JJ decided to tease,

"Well, well, look who's coming back." She said, setting her chin on her hand, "I thought we lost you for awhile there."

Morgan chuckled, "What can I say? I can't let down the ladies, JJ."

"And I can't say I blame them, Sugar. You're just too damn cute!" Garcia said as she pretended to pinch his check. Morgan laughed and then turned his head, kissing Penelope's hand which made her blush.

"Where'd Coye go?" Morgan asked, realizing that his new drinking buddy was missing. He had spent no more then three hours here with Madeline and already she had proven to him she could handle her weight in alcohol. Ahh, Germans.

"Over there," Reid pointed, trying his best to act as if he _hadn't _been watching her almost the entire time. "She's doing shots with a few random guys." Morgan looked over his shoulder at the thin, black-haired girl—who still had to give her drivers license to drink at all—sitting at the bar, consuming alcohol like it was nothing to her with men as close as Coye's comfort zone would allow them to get.

"I'm not surprised," Morgan said as he took a drink from his glass. "Men have been buying her drinks almost since she walked through the door."

"Yeah _and _all of those men look **way **older than her," Greenaway commented, "That's not safe."

"The girl has a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, Elle. I'm sure she can take care of herself. Which reminds me," He turned around to get a better look at her, "That woman owes me one demonstration."

Garcia playfully hit his shoulder, "Oh, don't torture the poor thing. She'll get enough of that with this damned job."

Morgan shrugged, "I'm just saying I'm sure Coye could kick some serious ass if she needed to."

JJ sipped her Margarita, "I'd like to see that actually." Suddenly a man across the room whistled and JJ stood, "Well, _I'm _going to go play some darts. Be back in a bit."

Reid couldn't hold his tongue, "I wouldn't want to see her get into any fights. What if one of those guys has a knife or a gun? She doesn't have hers on her, she could get hurt."

"If you're so worried," Morgan spoke in a sly manner, "Then why don't you call her over?"

Reid shook his head, "No, no, no, I don't want to…"

"Fine, I will then." Morgan turned around.

"Morgan, don't!" Reid opposed.

"Hey, Coye!" Madeline spun around with a curious look. "Coye, come here!" Obeying orders, Madeline immediately hopped off her stool and pushed her way through the tiny crowd around her and made her way over.

Once Coye finally reached the table she gave a small dramatic sigh, "Thanks, thought I'd never get outta there."

"Oh, heavy drinking doing one on you?" Morgan teased.

"Never, _mein Freund_." Madeline purred her German tongue, "I'd out drink you in minutes! Now," Coye quickly stole Morgan's glass before it reached his mouth and took a small sip, "What did you need?" Morgan's ears picked up the techno remix of _Barbie Girl_.

_'I'm gonna go to hell for this,'_ Morgan silently thought.

Reid, seeing the evil in Morgan's eyes, stood to escape, "I gotta…" Morgan grabbed his arm.

"Reid, here, wanted to ask you to dance. But, as you may have noticed, he's a bit shy."

"Morgan!" Reid scolded. Elle smirked and Reid looked over at Garcia for help.

"Don't puppy-dog-eye me!" Garcia whined.

"So what do you say, Coye?" Morgan said with a tight grip still around Reid's arm.

Coye shifted her eyes to Reid, "What do _you _say?" She asked, putting her hands behind her back like a school girl.

_'This isn't fair,' _Reid thought to himself. He sighed, "Okay."

"Oh, don't sound so down, Honey." Garcia smiled wrapping her hands around one of Morgan's beastly arms, "I'm dragging Morgan to the dance floor too!"

"I wouldn't call it _dragging_ if he's willing, Penelope." Elle said, smiling at everyone's childishness. Either that or everyone was some kind of drunk.

Coye grinned as she took his hand and began to lead him forward, "Well, come on then!"

"Madeline," Reid spoke as he tried to get her attention. "Madeline!"

Coye turned, facing him, and took his hand, setting it on her hip, "You can't dance, I get it." She smiled.

"H-how'd you…?"

"Your resistance was a dead giveaway to a profiler." Coye giggled making Reid's embarrassment level quickly rise and he hoped like hell he wasn't blushing. "Now just watch me and move your body, like this." Coye backed away a little and demonstrated a beautiful, hip-moving, coarse-of-action. Reid did his best not to die right there, "See you've got it! Now you just lack confidence."

"T-that was never one of my biggest… qualities in this category." Reid struggled to speak.

"You're just trying to hard!" She put her hair behind her ear, "You need to loosen up is all." Reid watched as Coye's body moved to the beat and he did the best he could to not fail completely. Reid noticed her white and black striped shirt that showed her curves in the most amazing fashion and her poofy, black skirt made every move of her hips enough to draw anyone's attention—and it did not fail to do so. Reid couldn't help but feel a tiny bit excited at the fact that other men were staring and it was _him _who stood in front of this girl. Of course, he could never imagine having any chance at her, dancing with her was enough to make his knees weak.

"Excuse me," Someone spoke from behind Madeline. She turned around and faced a waiter who handed her a small glass. "Compliments of the young man in the black shirt at the bar over there." She pointed. Coye took the glass and silently debated whether to please the man, and her, and drink it or hand it to someone else in the dancing crowd. It was bad enough that the man gave it to her when she was _obviously _dancing with someone, the nerve.

"Are you going to drink it?" Reid asked.

"I don't know."

"There could be something in it." Reid warned.

Coye smirked, "I highly doubt."

"Well, I…" And before Reid could finish his sentence Coye had taken the small shot.

"See, nothing's in..." Madeline stopped and looked in the glass, "Never mind." Reid took Coye's hand and peered into the glass where small, white, half-dissolved pill lie in the bottom corner of the glass.

"You _do _know what that is, right?" Reid questioned.

"Of course I do! I'm not…" Madeline paused, "Would you walk me to the table?"

"Yeah," Reid said, almost having to catch her before she fell.

"Hey, Reid?" Coye's view suddenly went black before she could hear his reply. The last thing she heard was the crash of the glass hitting the floor.

* * *

Madeline groaned, she could barely open her eyes and her head throbbed with pain. She couldn't recall anything from the night before but even though her body ached from her hangover she still couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so well. Coye pulled the blankets to her chin, breathing in its, soothing, unfamiliar scent. Then it hit her—she didn't recognize this smell. Her eyes shot open and she looked around at her surroundings: nothing matched anything in her memory. Coye threw the blankets off of her and jumped out of bed.

"Ooh, ouch, bad idea." She whispered to herself, rubbing the temples of her head. She stepped backwards to go sit back down when she heard footsteps outside the closed door. Her natural defenses took over and her pain quickly became the last thing on her mind. Coye grabbed the lamp off the nightstand next to the bed and unplugged it. Slowly making her way behind to the door she raised the lamp into the air, ready to hit her kidnapper. She could see the doorknob turning quietly and the stranger made his way into the bedroom. Suddenly, Coye jumped in front of the person and swung the lamp, scaring him so badly he fell down.

"Coye, Coye! I-it's me, Reid!" Reid exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

"Reid?" Coye questioned. Slowly, Reid got up, slid his hands over Coye's and took the lamp away from her. He went to speak but Coye put her hand over his mouth before any sound escaped him, "Reid," Madeline's tone was confused, "Why… am I in your house?" Spencer took Madeline's hand off of his mouth and moved it over to his cheek.

"Are you hungry?" Reid asked in attempt to change the subject.

Coye bought it, "Actually, I am."

"I made eggs."

"That sounds good."

"Good."

Madeline smiled, "Reid?"

"Yes?" Reid answered, hoping she wasn't going back to the previous conversation.

"You can let go of my hand now."

He dropped it, "Oh, right, sorry." Madeline smiled and followed him out of the room. As they walked into the kitchen Coye could smell the smell of fresh cooking everywhere. Food for two had already been prepared and set on the table.

"Well, well, well, you certainly know how to please a girl." Madeline said as she sat down.

Reid smiled back, "It's just scrambled eggs." Suddenly Reid's phone rang, "Hello? No, she's awake. No, but I was almost murdered with a lamp."

Coye rolled her eyes, "Drama king."

"Yeah, she's right here. Sure," he held out the phone, "Penelope wants to talk to you."

Madeline took the phone with a smile, people were _worried _about her. "Hello"

"You're alive!" Garcia squealed, "Good, you were out so cold I thought we'd lost you! Are you feeling fine?"

"_Ja, mein Freund. _I'm feeling just fine."

"Reid didn't mess with you, did he?" Garcia joked, "I'll have to ground him if he did!"

Coye laughed, "No need, I actually was woken up to breakfast." Madeline flashed a smile at Reid.

"Alright, well hand me back over to him." Coye did as told.

Reid took the phone from her hand, "Yes? Oh, right. Yeah, okay. I'll be sure to tell her." Reid hung up his phone

"What exactly are going to tell me?" Coye asked with her fork pressing on her lip.

"They caught the guy who, uh, drugged your drink last night." Reid explained.

Madeline's eyes widened, "Drugged? _Mir_?" She sighed, "Well, that sure clears up a few things. But, I have a question," Reid nodded, "How'd you get stuck with me?"

"Everyone agreed that I'd be the last person to, uh," he cleared his throat, "To _disturb_ you."

"I see," Coye smiled, "I don't know if I should be offended or grateful."

"I, uh…"

"It was a joke, Spencer. I was kidding."

Reid smiled, "Right." His phone went off.

"Is that…?"

"Yep, we got to get back to the BAU already, Texas. Do you have…?"

"A Go-Away bag? Yes sir, at home! If you don't mind giving me a quick ride?"

"Of course not."

Madeline opened the door to her home and was bombarded by her little ankle-biter.

"_Gnade! Mein Liebe! Wie __geht's mein klein Mӓdchen?_" Coye bent down and snuggled her Pug close to her.

"_Gnade?_ Like Grace or Mercy?" Reid asked, recalling his own German memory.

"Mercy was what I was going for. You can call her that or Gnade. She responds to both. I tend to talk to her a lot when I'm by myself, which is just about all the time, and if I'm talking outside of the BAU, it's in my own native tongue. " She grabbed Reid's hand and pulled him inside. "Come in, come in! Lemme quick run upstairs and grab my bag and I'll be right back down."

Reid nodded, "Okay." He shut the door behind him and looked around. Though he promised her not to profile he couldn't help but see what kind of person she was like when no one else was around. Simple really, her place was clean and neat. No pictures on the walls, no phone, from what he could see, white walls. To his left was the stairway to the upstairs, to his right was a coat closet and to the front of him was the kitchen and living room.

"Ruff!" a high-pitched bark startled him. He looked down and the runtish animal. And he thought the _baby_ was small.

"Uh, hey there, Gnade." She growled at him, "Ahh! Uh, Madeline?" He called, "She doesn't bite, does she?"

"Never has," Coye yelled back from upstairs where she quickly took care of her hygiene before they left. "Though, she's been with me her whole life. You're the first person she's met outside of this house except for my neighbor who watches her when I leave."

"Wonderful," Reid sighed. He leaned over to pet the dog. Gnade stepped forward and sniffed his hand before accepting the smell as friendly and licking him. "Ick, don't do that!"

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Reid looked up to Madeline. She had changed into a black, button-up shirt, grey shorts and converse shoes. She pulled her black hair up into a ponytail and wore a black choker. "I just have to run Gnade over to my neighbor, Brittany, and we can go!"

Reid stood up, "You look, uh, very nice, Madeline."

"Thanks, Reid." Coye blushed, "And you don't look so bad yourself!" Spencer looked down at himself. He wore a plaid undershirt, a brown sweater vest, brown pants, brown shoes and he had his .38 revolver strapped around his waist. "I love a guy who can pull off a sweater vest like you do." She stepped towards him and kissed his check before opening the door behind him, "Now let's get going. _Gnade! Komm!_" Mercy barked in response and ran outside with Madeline, leaving Reid speechless and blushing in the doorway. "Reid," Coye called. He turned around, "Are you coming?"

Reid nodded, "Y-yeah! Yes, I'm coming!"

Back at the Behavioral Analyst Unit in the briefing room, JJ was informing everyone of their next case.

She pressed a button and a picture popped up on the screen, "Female, brown hair, blue eyes, age 26. Her name is Theresa Gaona. Her body, minus the legs, was found along side Highway 87 in San Angelo, Texas. Our next victim," She clicked a button and a picture of another Mexican girl came onto the screen, she had no arms. "Jocelyn Gonzalez was found along that same highway no more than a week later. The San Angelo Police Department has invited us to fly out there."

"Alright," Morgan stood from his chair, "Then let's go catch this bastard."

'_**I am not alone, with a touch of your hand I am whole again.' ~All That Remains-Not Alone**_


	4. The Hunt For New Skin

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay! I've been sick and suffering minor writer's block! This chapter is the longest so far and probably the most descriptive! I thought the last one was basically a drabble so I felt I had to make up for it somehow... I hope you enjoy it! ~KQ**

* * *

'_**Distrust, it's venom inside of me. I am not the man that you see…' ~All That Remains-Forever In Your Hands**_

_The sinister man cut delicately up the decaying arm, leaving only a thin line that trialed after his scalpel. From the shoulder to the pinkie finger, he cut. Carefully, he set his tool on the metal table, adrenaline rushing, he wanted to laugh like a girl at how much he felt like a real live doctor. He put his gloved fingers under the small layer of skin and peeled it up and off the flesh it struggled to cling to. _

_"Practice makes perfect," He sang to himself from the depths of his basement/operating room. "And perfect I shall be!" He held up what was left of his prize and smiled to himself, he was one step closer to being the person he knew God had meant him to be._

Already two hours had past on the flight and starting an early morning with a plane ride from Virginia to Texas could be either pleasing or incredibly irritable. For Coye it was rather pleasing, there's nothing like waking up in your co-workers home, almost bashing his head in with a lamp and then being welcomed, afterward, to a nice, home-cooked breakfast. Besides, the sun was rising and Coye was getting to see it, for the first time, from the point-of-view of God, and it was amazing. She had taken a plane from Germany but she slept through half of the flight and it was nighttime when they had landed.

"Coye," Morgan called. Coye looked over her shoulder, "You sleep well?" He joked, sitting down at the table with her. He looked tired himself. Morgan had been up all night drinking and, unlike Coye, didn't get to sleep until late after he helped get Coye over to Reid's house. A hangover plus little sleep equaled a _wonderful _case.

Coye smiled and decided to tease, "In fact, I did. Rohypnol does a lot for an Insomniac."

"You have Insomnia?" Morgan asked.

Coye froze, "No, no, I don't. I was only kidding!"

Morgan looked confused by her worried tone, "Coye, if you have Insomnia it's not the end of the world."

"**I don't have Insomnia.**" Coye stated firmly.

Morgan threw up his hands, "Alright, chill!" Derek glanced over at Elle who gave him a questioning look. Morgan shrugged; he didn't know why she'd want to hide something like that. "Well," Morgan moved towards another subject, "It looks like you did a number on Reid."

Coye looked over to her sleeping friend, "Yeah, I tried to hit him with a lamp."

Morgan laughed, "I heard about that."

"I thought I had been kidnapped or something."

"And your reaction is to hit your attacker with a lamp?" Morgan asked.

Coye shrugged, "I dunno, I was improvising…" She said with a small smile.

"Lucky he didn't leave you alone in the room with a gun."

Coye blinked, "_Gott sei dank! _I would have killed him!" She leaned forward and buried her face in her hands.

Morgan chuckled, "_Would _have? Don't you mean could?"

"No sir_,_" Madeline smiled innocently and peeked through her hands, "I do not miss."

"That's a bit of a scary thought." Reid said as he sat up.

"You're awake?" Coye exclaimed.

"It isn't that easy to sleep when you two are talking about killing me…"

Morgan chuckled under a yawn and patted her head as he stood, "Well, I'm gonna catch a nap before we land or else I never will."

Coye tried her best to smile and shift her thoughts in a positive direction, "_Süβe Trӓume, mein Freund." _She spoke in a fine and soft German accent.

Reid sat up, "It seems like you're feeling better?"

Coye pulled her knees to her chest, "As good as I'll get. Rough night, you know?"

"Yeah," Reid spoke and sat down across from her, "Uh, Coye?"

Her green eyes looked up at him, "Yes?"

"You were born in Germany, right?"

Madeline blinked, "What do you mean?" Her voice turned defensive.

"I just mean 'Coye' isn't a, uh, a common German last name. I was just wondering…"

"I came from a small family that lived in a small city called Munich." Coye put down her knees and stiffened her posture, "That's all, _verstehst?_"

"Understood," Reid answered quickly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"What makes you think I'm upset?"

"I just…"

"Everyone," Hotch spoke, "We'll be landing soon. Be ready to get off and head out quickly, there may have already been another murder."

"No pressure." Elle said under her breath.

"No sleep." Morgan sighed in annoyance.

"No kidding." JJ added.

In no time at all JJ had introduced the team to the Chief of Police, had Garcia do a background check on the two girls and look for any recent missing girls in the area. But with three dead girls in a weeks' time can make people work quickly to catch the bad guy. Coye and Reid had bee paired to find the relation of the girls while Morgan and Gideon were stationed at the dumpsite where another body had been found.

"Odd," Madeline spoke as she looked at the photo of the two dead girls, "Theresa has blue eyes. That's uncommon for a Mexican woman. And Jocelyn has green eyes."

"That's true, but that doesn't…"

"Give us a connection. I know, that's my problem, I haven't found it yet."

"What do you think this guy is doing with the body parts?" JJ asked as she walked in on the two.

"It could be a number of things, actually." Coye stated.

"Cannibalism, torture, trophies, dissection…" Reid ranted.

"Okay," JJ stopped him, "I get it, a number of things."

"I would rule out torture and trophies. If it was either it would have been smaller. This is too quick and easy for someone with those intentions."

"Possibly dissection as well," Reid added, "It would be pointless to cut off the body part as a whole."

"So, it's cannibalism then?" JJ prodded.

"He's only cutting off the body parts and he may be disposing of them in a way we haven't discovered yet." Coye said.

Reid agreed, "So, there's really no way to tell if he's eating them or not."

JJ handed Reid a handful of photos, "Here's a few pictures of the latest murder. Another Mexican young girl, she looks to be 24 to 28. She was decapitated and hasn't been identified yet."

"We know that he's after Mexican girls." Coye pointed out, "We could warn the public with that information."

"That's over half of Texas, we should narrow down the search first." JJ added.

Coye slid her finger over one of the pictures, "No lacerations, no other cuts, no signs of suffocation, like the others, so I would say they bled to death. There are a few bruises but that could prove he's restraining them. And the biopsy report on both girls said that there's residue of alcohol near and around the place where the parts were cut off." Coye recited.

"Yeah, I remember that." Reid responded. "He's restraining them which could mean he wants control."

"And all of the girls were left in shallow graves but look," Coye pointed, "All of the girls were placed neatly and delicately on the ground, their clothes look clean—no blood stains."

"You're right, they actually look… washed." Reid agreed, "A sigh of remorse?"

"That would be my best guess."

"But I'm still at a loss as to why we haven't found the body pieces."

"Maybe he's keeping the parts?" Coye suggested, "He didn't take the same body piece from either girl."

JJ steeped forward, "Why would he keep the parts?"

"Maybe he's making a doll." Coye joked. JJ glanced at her, not finding it funny.

"How is this guy getting the girls alone? Theresa was out with a group of friends and Jocelyn was at a park with her two sisters. A murderer can't be that attractive."

"Actually, most serial killers are very good at staying calm and charming, giving the women a sense of security. He probably has a job where he deals with people daily like a counselor or a retailer."

"He may also be a clean-cut person," Coye added, "Someone that wouldn't make you weary at first glance."

"That sounds like a profile, I'm going to go set up a press meeting now. Call me if you guys get anything." Reid nodded.

Suddenly, Coye's phone rang. "Hello?"

"You're gonna love this, my new little friend." Garcia spoke mischievously into her headset. Reid signaled for Madeline to put her on speaker and Coye fondled the phone for its invisible button.

"No, Madeline, it's here." JJ said, directing her to the button on the side of the cellular phone.

"They have buttons there too?"

Garcia laughed, "Silly mortals!" Madeline blinked at the phone in her hands and looked to JJ who gestured to just let her be insane on her own. "Okay, I searched for missing girls in the area and, let me tell you, there is a major list. So narrowing that down could take awhile."

"Alright, any good news?" JJ asked.

Garcia smiled, "But of course! Listen to this, guys. Theresa Gaona and Jocelyn Gonzalez are both the same height, hair color, and they are both very close in age. But there is something else they have in common, no tattoos, no pierced ears or other areas of the body, and, wait for it, the live on the same street!"

JJ looked to Reid, "That could be a connection."

"This calls for a house visit." Coye spoke, "_Danke schön, _Garcia!"

Before Coye had a chance to knock on Theresa Gaona's door it was opened by a small child. Coye bent down to the girl's height, "Are your parents home?"

"_¿Qué?_" she asked.

"_¿Está tu madre en casa, por favor?_" Coye changed her language quickly to the young girl's understanding.

She nodded and turned around, "Mama!" Not soon after an older and taller woman came to the door and shooed her daughter away.

"Do you speak English, miss?" Coye asked.

The woman nodded, "Yes, I do." She looked around to the other agents, "You are here about my daughter, Theresa, no?"

"You are Ms. Diana Gaona?" Coye asked. The woman nodded.

Elle stepped forward, "Yes, I'm agent Greenaway, FBI. And this is Doctor Reid and Coye. If it's alright with you we'd like to ask you a few questions about Theresa before she died."

"May we come in?" Reid asked.

"I have children inside."

"We can talk out here if you would prefer that." Madeline suggested. The woman nodded and stepped outside her front door.

"Did Theresa know this girl?" Elle asked as she held up a photo.

"Is that Jocelyn? Yes, Theresa knew her. They were friends. She was over here all the time."

"Was she a good influence on Theresa? Keeping out of trouble?"

"No, Jocelyn is a good girl. But she has not been here since Theresa went missing. I thought, maybe, they ran away together until…" Tears filled Ms. Gaona's eyes, "No, Jocelyn would never hurt Theresa!"

"Diana," Coye touched her shoulder, "Jocelyn was found dead two days ago."

"What? No!" She howled, "How? Where did they find her?"

"She was found near where your daughter's body was found." Elle stated, "Do you know anyone who would want to hurt them?"

Diana shook her head, "No, no, no! Theresa and Jocelyn were friends with everybody. Everyone liked them!" She sobbed, "Everyone…"

Coye helped Diana to sit down on the steps, "Ms. Gaona, I know things have been very hard for you lately but we could really use your help in solving this case." She looked up to Reid and nodded. Reid bent down to level with her, "Is there anyone new that Theresa met recently? Or anyone around that has acted suspicious to you?"

Diana sniffled, "Mason, a man who lives down the street. I have caught him… spying before in Theresa's bedroom. So have the other neighbors."

"Has he done this while Jocelyn was over as well?" Coye asked. Diana nodded a yes as she wiped her eyes.

"Where did you say this man lived?" Elle asked.

"Morgan?" Hotch spoke into his phone.

"Hotch, this girl's been dead no more than a day. He's working fast."

"It's been a week and we already have three bodies, I know he's working fast."

"Hotch," Morgan spoke, "He may already have another girl with him."

"Which means she could be dead soon, thanks Morgan." Hotch shut his phone.

"Hotch," Elle called as they walked into the conference room, "We talked with Theresa's mom and she told us about a Peeping Tom named Mason Anderson that lives down the street. He would spy on both Theresa and Jocelyn when she was over at the house. Jocelyn only lived to houses down from her, its possible this is our guy."

Hotch nodded, "Did you have Garcia do a background check on the guy?"

"Coye's already on it."

"Guys," Coye spoke from behind Elle, "Garcia says the guy is a registered sex offender and drug dealer. He just got out of jail six months ago after a twenty year sentence. He was let out early for good behavior."

"Not good enough," Elle murmured.

"Let's head over to his house." Hotch instructed.

"But we don't know if this is our guy." Elle protested.

"We still might be able to get something out of him." Hotch spoke as he walked out of the room.

"Shotgun!" Coye yelled as they walked outside the building.

"Don't you think that's a bit childish, Coye?" Hotch asked.

"You're just jealous because I'm riding in the passengers' seat." Coye said as she opened the door.

"Coye, I'm the one driving." Hotch said with a sigh, "How old are you?"

"Old enough to ride front seat!" Coye said with enthusiasm although she avoided really answering the question.

Elle rubbed her forehead as she shut her cell phone, "That was Morgan, he and Gideon are going to stay at the dumpsite in case our Unsub decides to show."

"Sounds like a plan," Hotch said as he put the car into Reverse.

"Mister Manson Anderson, I'm Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. Would you please open the door? I'd like to ask you a few questions." Hotch spoke loudly, gun drawn.

"Oh yeah, if I was a registered sex offender I'd be sure to open my door to that greeting." Coye said with sarcasm, "How about I just kick the damn door down?"

"We don't have probable cause." Elle corrected.

"Is this probable cause?" A voice spoke just passed Hotch. To his left Mason stood holding a semi-automatic revolver.

"Move!" Coye shouted as she pushed passed Hotch and Elle. Mason began to raise his gun but Madeline grabbed his hand and snapped it behind his back, kicked his feet out from under him and jumped onto his back. Coye took his gun away, "_Dummkopf _didn't take it off safety."

"From what I just witnessed I don't think it would have mattered either way." Reid said in awe.

Reid, Elle and Coye looked through the two-way mirror at Mr. Anderson who sat quietly at the table with his hands cuffed behind his back, still not sure why exactly he had been brought into the Police Station.

"This doesn't feel right to me, our Unsub is supposed to make people feel safe. This guy does the exact opposite." Coye spoke. "He's a convicted felon; I don't think he could lure anyone away from a group."

Elle huffed, "Let's wait and see what Hotch gets out of him."

Hotch stepped into the Interrogation room alone with Manson. He held a folder in his hands.

"Mr. Anderson, have you been read your rights?" Hotch asked.

"The hell am I doing here?" Mason spat.

"You've denied a lawyer, is that right?"

"I didn't do nothin'."

"I'm sure; I'm going to ask you a few questions, Mr. Anderson." Hotch took out a photo of Theresa Gaona—post death. "Do you know this girl?"

"That's Theresa, my neighbor, why?"

"And this girl?" Hotch laid out a picture of Jocelyn Gonzalez.

"Uh, her name's… Janice or somethin'." Mason muttered. "What the hell is this about?"

"Mason," Hotch took out a few more photos, "Do you recognize them now?" Pictures of the scene of the crimes were laid out before Mason. He glanced at them with awe.

"No, no, man. I-I don't know anythin' about that!" Mason declared.

"Mason," Hotch spoke louder, "There have been three murders and you're telling me you didn't hear anything about it?"

"Y-yeah, man, I don't watch TV! I've been busy!"

"Doing what? Killing women?"

"What? No! You think I did that!"

"Where were you yesterday?" Hotch spoke calmer but with a force.

"I-I was out…"

"Out where?"

"At-at-at a strip club…" Mason stuttered an answer without looking at Aaron.

"Do you have proof of that?"

"I got a receipt in my pocket, for drinks and stuff…"

"Pull it out." Hotch ordered. Mason struggled to pull out the crumpled receipt from his back left pocket while he was still cuffed.

"Here." Hotch walked behind him and grabbed the piece of paper and then proceeded to walk out of the room.

Hotch walked over to his teammates, "What do you guys think?"

"He's not our guy." Coye stated.

"As far as we know he's got an alibi, number one." Elle explained, "Number two, he doesn't fit the profile."

"Agreed," Hotch spoke. "Has JJ done a press conference yet?"

"She just finished." Reid answered.

Reid's phone suddenly rang. He put it on speaker, "You got me, Hotch, Coye and Elle."

"Alright," Garcia chirped, "Since the murders have been recent I narrowed down the list to missing women, ages 20 to 30, in the past month and I have a total of six. And the last was reported only a few hours ago."

"Of Spanish decent?" Coye asked.

"You betcha." Garcia clarified.

"Good work, Garcia, send that list to us." Hotch spoke.

"Thank you, sir, already on it!"

Reid opened the text message, "Gracie Guatehalla. Age 25, she was reported missing four hours ago."

"And the Unsub's working fast," Elle said.

Hotch nodded, "Call Morgan and Gideon, tell them to keep an eye open. After that call in Gracie's family, see if there's anything they can tell us."

"On it," Elle replied as she took out her phone.

"Reid, Coye, go back to the evidence, see if there's anything you can get from the photos. Have Garcia find out where Gracie lives, murderers usually kill close to home."

"Yes sir." Coye answered who also took out her phone to dial Garcia's number.

'_**Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down sore and sick… Do you like that?' **_**~Diary of Jane-Breaking Benjamin**


End file.
